


Wordplay

by sinnerforhire



Series: 365 Days of J2 Fanfic [48]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Editor Jensen, Epistolary, M/M, Writer Jared, implied bottom Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jared writes m/m erotica for a small publishing house. Jensen is his long-suffering editor.





	

_To: Jared Padalecki [jaytdale@allurapub.com]_  
_From: Jensen Ackles [jackles@allurapub.com_  
_Re: Once Bitten, Twice High chapters 4-8_

Jared,

Here are my notes on chapters 4 through 8.

1\. In chapter 4, scene 2, the cock ring disappears after two pages. Either fix the continuity or remove it entirely.  
2\. In chapter 5, scene 1, please tone down the purple prose. “His eyes, a beautiful jade green that looked even greener in candlelight, shone with mirth.” For one thing, no man as butch as Cade would ever notice that. For another, no one has eyes like that in real life. Either make it realistic or lose it.  
3\. In chapter 6, scene 3, a door-mounted sex swing would not be capable of holding a six-foot-three-inch man as muscular as Cade. Realistically, a man that size with that musculature would weigh between 180 and 190 pounds. My research suggests that only a swing on a freestanding frame would hold someone that size. You could put Ethan in it or cut the swing entirely. You might consider a sex ramp with wrist and ankle restraints.  
4\. In chapter 8, scene 4, please remove or replace the word “cockslut” with something less degrading.

That’s all for now. Please get your revisions to me by Friday.

Thanks,  
Jensen

_To: Jensen Ackles [jackles@allurapub.com]_  
_From: Jared Padalecki [jaytdale@allurapub.com]_  
_Re: Re: Once Bitten, Twice High chapters 4-8_

1\. Okay, I’ll give you that one.  
2\. You totally do, and I noticed it when I first saw you.  
3\. The website I checked said it would hold up to 300 pounds. Want me to buy one and test it? I’m taller, but I weigh 185.  
4\. Isn’t “slut” only degrading to women?

—Jared

_To: Jared Padalecki [jaytdale@allurapub.com]_  
_From: Jensen Ackles [jackles@allurapub.com]  
_ _Re: Re: Re: Once Bitten, Twice High chapters 4-8_

1\. Thank you.  
2\. You’re exaggerating. Quite a bit.  
3\. A link to the website will be sufficient.  
4\. Who do you think your main audience is? Lose the term or lose the sentence; I don’t care which.

_To: Jensen Ackles [jackles@allurapub.com]_  
_From: Jared Padalecki [jaytdale@allurapub.com]  
_ _Re: Re: Re: Re: Once Bitten, Twice High chapters 4-8_

1\. You’re welcome.  
2\. Only about the candlelight. I’ve only seen you under the crystal chandelier in the Hilton ballroom, but I imagine the lighting is similar. We could always go for a candlelight dinner so I could be sure…  
3\. https://www.extremerestraints.com/sex-swings_170/dluxe-entry-love-sling-with-seat_6706.html  
4\. Fine. You win.

I’m serious about dinner. Call me. 512-555-9796

Yours,  
Jared

_To: Jared Padalecki [jaytdale@allurapub.com]_  
_From: Jensen Ackles [jackles@allurapub.com]  
_ _Re: Your proposal_

Jared,

As your supervising editor, I am forbidden from dating a subordinate. 

With apologies,  
Jensen

_To: Jensen Ackles [jackles@allurapub.com]_  
_From: Jared Padalecki [jaytdale@allurapub.com]  
_ _Re: Re: Your proposal_

Jensen,

I’d much rather have Kim as my editor and you as my romantic partner than the other way around.

Love,  
Jared

 **Text from: 512-555-6243**  
Jared, it’s Jensen. I thought about what you said. Where did you have in mind for dinner?

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
How about my house? I’ll order in. You like sushi, right?

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
How’d you know that? I like Nanami for takeout/delivery. I usually get Sushi B and a Paradise Roll.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I have my ways. ;-)

Come to my place around 7. 

**Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Should I bring anything?

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
How about some wine? You probably know all about what kind of wine goes with fish.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Are you implying that I’m a snob?

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I’m implying that you are responsible adult and I’m a guy who has nothing but beer cans and mustard in his fridge.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I’m not dating a frat boy. I got that out of my system in college.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I’m not a frat boy. I’m just a lazy slob who works at home and has no one to impress.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I’m starting to think this is a bad idea.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
The house gets professionally cleaned every Monday. I promise it’s not toxic.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Well, that’s reassuring, at least. You live alone?

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I have dogs, but no roommates. We’ll have the place to ourselves. We have assigned parking, though, so you’ll have to look for a visitor spot.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I can do that. See you soon.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Can’t wait!

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I’m outside your door, I think. You’re in 3306, right?

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Be right there!

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
See, I was right about your eyes. 

**Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
You couldn’t wait till I got up to tell me that? You had to text me and wake me up?

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
It’s almost 11:00. I waited long enough.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Where are you? Downstairs?

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I made breakfast, Rip Van Winkle. I’ve got waffles and bacon in the kitchen.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I’ll be down in a few minutes. Walking is not the easiest thing to do right now.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I told you the sex swing would hold.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I only weigh 178. But you were right. 

**Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
You were so fucking hot like that. I’ma have to rewrite that scene later.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Your dog is humping my leather jacket.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I’ll be right up!

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I’m not exactly thrilled with having my likeness appropriated for your vampire character. However, if you really want to rewrite the entire book to make Ethan look and act like me, I can’t stop you. 

But you will owe me. 

Big time.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I’m free on Saturday once I put the finishing touches on chapters 9-12. I’ve gotta have them in Kim’s Dropbox by noon. 

How about Justine’s? 

**Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Justine’s? That’s a little fancy for you, isn’t it? You’d have to shave, and brush your hair, and wear something other than flannel.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I can rock a formal vest and tie like a fucking GQ model, I’ll have you know.

We’ve got reservations at eight. 

**Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Should we meet there, or should I pick you up?

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Meet there. I’ll be tempted to just throw you down and fuck you on the couch if you show up at my house in that suit you wore to my last launch party.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I rented that suit.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
For shame!

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Editing gay romance novels isn’t exactly a lucrative endeavor.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Who uses the word endeavor in a fucking text message?

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
English majors who graduated magma cum laude from Dartmouth.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Touché. You ready to slum it with a college dropout from A &M?

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Always.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Did I tell you how fucking great you look in those leather pants?

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I’m just in the bathroom. I’ll be back in two minutes.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I couldn’t wait any longer. They make your ass look so amazing that I want to just bite into it.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Did you order another Long Island Iced Tea?

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Guilty as charged.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Jesus Christ, slow down. I’ll be picking you up off the floor later.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I can hold my fucking liquor, I’ll have you know.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
This is why we can’t have nice things.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Are you awake?

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I am *now*. What do you want?

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I want a burrito.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
It’s four in the fucking morning. Wake me up at seven and I’ll take you to Central Market. 

**Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I love you, baby.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
I love you too, you fucking lush.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
No, I mean it.

 **Text from: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
Yeah, I do too. But now can we sleep? I promise there will be blowjobs and burritos in the morning.

 **Text to: 512-555-6243 (Jensen Ackles)**  
You’re the best boyfriend ever.


End file.
